


Is that a "Bring It On" DVD in Your Pocket or Are You Just Happy to See Me

by seacliffs



Category: Smosh
Genre: Cheerleaders, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, I can't stress enough how filthy this is seriously, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Pegging, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Roleplay, This is pure filth, but they're also clearly in love, some feelings also slipped in by accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seacliffs/pseuds/seacliffs
Summary: They decide to do a bit of sexy roleplaying before they have to give the cheerleader outfits back. It all gets out of hand very quickly.





	Is that a "Bring It On" DVD in Your Pocket or Are You Just Happy to See Me

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop thinking about [these](https://68.media.tumblr.com/1e628d23077b72efc0223da7c78e6fd5/tumblr_ot21adLPdi1vkp3o8o1_1280.jpg). [goddamn](https://68.media.tumblr.com/58742e94b281db88a4ed3f2f0e6173ff/tumblr_ot21adLPdi1vkp3o8o2_1280.jpg). [pictures](https://68.media.tumblr.com/3ca5a2f921a1a9f362b0ccdcd5a0fe0b/tumblr_ot21adLPdi1vkp3o8o3_1280.jpg).

They decide to do a bit of roleplaying before they have to give the cheerleader outfits back.  
"K, I'm Madison and I'm the cheer captain," Olivia says, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder. "If you want to make the team, you have to let me fuck you."

"Wait," Shayne says, "can we just keep our actual names?"

"What, you're afraid you'll forget your character?" 

"No, I just want to scream your real name when you fuck me," he says, and a shiver passes through Olivia involuntarily.

Courtney helps her get her panties down and her strap-on buckled under her cheerleader skirt. ("You brought a strap-on to set?" Keith asks incredulously, and Courtney replies "We saw how hot you boys looked when we tried on our costumes yesterday, we knew we'd need it.")

Despite Shayne's bravado, or maybe because of it, Olivia decides to fuck Noah first. She bends him over and holds on to the ridiculous little pigtails on the top of his head, lubing him up quickly before pushing her dildo inside, both of them moaning as she bottoms out and the dildo rubs up against her clit. 

Courtney seals her lips to Olivia's and swallows her sounds of pleasure as she begins to thrust, and Keith and Shayne both find their eyes glued to the scene.

"They look good," Shayne says.

Keith, unconsciously twirling the ends of his wig around his finger like it's his actual hair, says "Yeah."

"So do you," Shayne says, and wraps his arms around Keith before dipping him like a dance partner to kiss him. 

Keith squeals and whines, "Doooon't, you'll mess up my lipstick!" in his higher pitched Keisha voice. 

Shayne laughs and kisses him some more. Unlike Keith, who looks like he might have been born a cheerleader, Shayne looks ridiculous in his costume, muscles bunching beneath the fabric and threatening to burst out. Keith runs his hand over the obvious bulge under Shayne's skirt and Shayne pushes him down. Keith goes willingly, down to his knees on the floor, and mouths at Shayne's erection until the cloth stretched over it is soaked through with his saliva. Shayne can feel precum seeping through, and Keith laps at it eagerly. Keith's fingers wander up over the back of his thighs and begin to pull his boxer briefs down, but before they can get to the good part he hears Courtney's voice.

"Hey! Get your sweet butt over here."

Shayne's eyes snap open. He sees Noah, looking completely dazed and eyes glazed over, cock still hard between his legs, wobble over towards them. 

"I've decided he can join the team," Olivia says with a smirk, "but now you have to prove yourself."

Shayne pulls away from Keith reluctantly. Keith is perfectly happy to crawl over to Noah instead, instantly opening his mouth to welcome Noah's leaking cock. Noah half collapses against the wall with a broken groan, hands going to the back of Keith's head.

"Oh, _now_ you don't care about your lipstick," Shayne says sarcastically. Keith ignores him.

Olivia pushes him down onto a desk, flat on his back, and steps between his legs. Shayne hikes his knees up and wonders what exactly he did to deserve this, because this is the greatest and he should keep doing it every day. His eyes roll up and he has to bite his lip when Olivia takes him roughly.

An idea occurs to him about his character and he starts giggling to himself. "What are you laughing about?" Courtney asks.

"I was just thinking, wouldn't it be funny if my character doesn't even want to be on the team? Like he just accidentally ends up being a cheerleader, but actually he just wanted to get pegged by Olivia."

"Well, that would make sense because everybody should want to get pegged by Olivia."

"You are so gay for her, it's embarrassing," Shayne laughs.

Courtney smacks his forehead lightly and admonishes, "I think you're talking way too much. It's rude to be coming up with a bit while you're supposed to be overcome with passion, you know."

"Yeah? Why don't you shut me up?"

Courtney thinks that's a wonderful idea and pulls up her skirt. Nobody is surprised that she isn't wearing any underwear, and she takes no time at all to position herself over Shayne's face so he's forced to eat her out while Olivia continues to fuck into him.

Keith, meanwhile, really is making a mess of his lipstick on Noah's dick. His lips are stretched taut over the base and his throat spams, swallowing Noah down. "God, you're so pretty," Noah whispers, running his thumb over Keith's jaw, and Keith pulls off with a wet pop. 

"Shut up," he says, breaking character. "You know I'm not." 

"You are," Noah insists.  


Keith looks over at Courtney, head thrown back in ecstasy as Shayne makes wet noises between her thighs, and at Olivia, sweat glistening on her neck as she focuses on trying to make Shayne come without anyone touching his cock while shaking with the strain of trying not to come herself. _They're_ pretty. Keith's just an ugly dude in a dress.  


Noah leans down and kisses him messily, tasting himself and Shayne on Keith's tongue and smearing his lipstick even more, over both their faces. He can hear Olivia and Shayne crying out at the same time, and it all blends in with the sound of blood pounding in his ears.

Afterwards, when they're all done, gross and sticky and exhausted, they change back into their regular clothes. Everything definitely needs a thorough washing before it's returned to the costuming department.

Noah eyes the crumpled cheerleader outfit in Keith's hands, the long wig on top of it, and clears his throat. "You should, uh, keep that."

"What?"

"It looks nice on you. Like, really nice."

Keith looks suspicious, like he doesn't know if a punchline is coming, but Courtney puts her arm around Keith shoulder and sings, "You're a beautiful womaaaaan!" Keith tries to shake her off but Shayne's on the other side of him, joining in the song. 

"You might as well keep it," Olivia says with a wink, "you didn't try out for the squad yet."

"You're all perverts," he tells them, but he puts the whole costume in his bag and he would be lying if he said he wasn't excited for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> [scream about smosh squad with me on tumblr here](http://throwbacksmoshday.tumblr.com)


End file.
